Como un cuento
by Mariohn
Summary: Sakura encargó a sasuke que se ocupe de sus dos pequeñas hijas... ¿cómo hará este para entretenerlas? SasuSaku Dedicado a Marche-chan C:!


**Declaimer:** Naruto Pertenece a Kishimoto (c)

_Dedicado a Marce... porque por nadie más hago este sacrificio ¬¬!_

* * *

><p><strong>Como un cuento<strong>

**.**

.**  
><strong>

–Papá papá! Cuéntame un cuento! –Sasuke levantó el rostro mirando a lo que ahora consideraba _el basural que tenía por casa_. Talco por todos lados, formula para bebé en las paredes y mejor ni pensar en la cocina. Tenía un poco de suerte si lograba dominar a los demonios que tenía por hijas y limpiar todo antes que su esposa llegara y armara la bronca del siglo. Porque de lo que Sasuke estaba seguro, era que ella enojada era peor que el kyuubi.

Contó hasta mil mentalmente, mientras intentando controlarse y no cometer infantisidio, se armó de paciencia.

–Ok, ¿Dónde está el libro que tu mama y tu hermano te lee? –

Mientras sujetaba a la pequeña de dos años –que Sasuke no sabía de quién había heredado esa hiperactividad– y su hija de 5 iba por el famoso libro, Sasuke se sentó en su sillón, recordando mentalmente el porqué se encontraba ahí, y no leyendo el periódico…

.

.

**-Flash Back-**

.

.

–Sasuke, quédate con los niños–

El cálido día soleado dio al pelinegro en pleno rostro, atontándolo por un momento y haciéndolo pensar que lo que escuchaba era debido al sopor.

–¿Qué? –Volvió a preguntar levantando el diario que leía hacia su rostro, tapando el sol. Una mano jaló el diario hacia abajo, volviéndolo un abanico. Miró fijamente hacia la barriga de 5 meses levantando el rostro.

–Que te quedes con los niños –

–¿Porqué? –Se atrevió a preguntar a los ojos verdes que lo fulminaron con la mirada, para caminar rápidamente hacia un bolso, tan o más rosado que su cabello.

–Tengo que salir al hospi…¡Deja eso Mizuki, el búho no se come! –Gritó la pelirosa hacia su derecha, donde una traviesa cincoañera se acercaba peligrosamente al adorno del centro de mesa. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, antes de levantarse de su cómodo sillón y levantar a la pequeña.

–Anda, que mamá nos matará –Susurró levantando una ceja– ¿Adonde me decías que ibas? –

–Te decía que al hospital –Murmuró sacando una fórmula para bebe y dándosela a Mikoto –Tsunade me dijo que les faltaba personal y…–

–Ese cuento a otro Sakura, de seguro irás por los chocolates que Naruto olvidó ayer –

–Culpable –Sacó la lengua traviesa.

Sasuke suspiró balanceando a su pequeña y mirando por la ventana.

–¿Y no le podías pedir eso a Itachi? Es mi día libre y pensaba…–

–¡Papá papá elévame! –Exclamó la pequeña. Sasuke la levantó una y otra vez haciéndola sonreír. Sakura terminó de alimentar a la pequeña, limpiándole la boca y sentándola en el piso.

–Tu hijo está en una misión cariño –Murmuró quitándole a la pequeña pelirosa y también dejándola en el piso. –Además tú mismo dijiste "es tu día libre" ¿Qué mejor que pasarla cuidando a nuestros hijos? –Puso sus manos en los hombros del azabache, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Tenía una mejor idea de lo que sería mi día libre –Admitió haciendo una mueca. Sakura echó una risotada abrasando a su esposo.

–Vamos, _necesitas _pasar tiempo a solas con nuestros hijos…–

–Sakura…–

–Ni hablar, _tengo_ que ir por esos choco… por la urgencia de Tsunade –Admitió volviéndose a alejar del pelinegro –Además es cierto, no has pasado tiempo solo con nuestros hijos…¡Nos tienes abandonados! –Dijo fingiendo una molestia que no sentía, pero lo bastante convincente como para hacer sentir culpable al chico.

–Pero soy un capitán ANBU Sakura, y no puedo escapar…–

–"a las obligaciones que el usuratonkashi nos designe" –susurró poniendo los ojos en blanco– Pero resulta que es tu día libre así que no te me escaparás –Le guiñó un ojo volviendo a su bolso.

–Pero…–

–¿Acaso le tienes miedo a tus hijas? –Entrecerró los ojos. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¡Claro que no! –cruzó los brazos sintiéndose molesto. ¿El? ¿Un Uchiha temiéndole a dos menores de 10 años? ¡Habrase visto!

–Eso es bueno –Sonrió colocándose el bolso y besando al azabache– No dejes que se acerquen al fuego, e intenta mantenerlas entretenidas ¿vale? Volveré en la tarde–

–Cuida a nuestro hijo –Sonrió acariciando el vientre de la chica, para luego acercarse y dándole un pequeño beso. Sintiéndose contrariado y avergonzado por semejante gesto se alejó un poco. Sakura sonrió pero no dijo nada, volteándose y avanzando hacia la puerta.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta que se marchó, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Siendo opacada por un ruido en su cocina alertándolo de los desastres que se le venían encima.

.

.

**-Fin Flashback-**

.

.

Miró hacia todos lados, preguntándose mentalmente por donde comenzar a limpiar semejante desastre. Su hija mayor corrió hacia él con un libro bastante más grande que ella. La sujetó justo a tiempo antes que se diera la cabeza contra el piso.

La pequeña Mikoto hizo una risa encantada. –¿Cómo demonios le hace tu hermano para mantener el orden mientras tu madre y yo trabajamos? –Le preguntó a su hija mayor. La chica se encogió de hombros. Sasuke suspiró. –Bien, leamos ese cuento– Se sentó en el sillón con sus dos hijas a su lado.

–_Pa' esa quede io _–Habló la menor apuntando a una historia en especial. Sasuke la leyó rápidamente encontrándola apropiada

–Bien… –

–¡Yo quiero esa! –Apuntó la mayor haciendo un mohín.

–_Yo pimedo_–

–¡No es justo! –Se cruzó de brazos enojada. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

–_Ten paciencia Sasuke _–Se repitió mentalmente– Leeremos ambas, así que no peleen–Susurró. Ambas asintieron.

"_Había una vez, en un país lejano dos hermanos hijos de un leñador, decidieron recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras y fortuna…"_

–¿Y cómo se llamaban los hermanos? –

–Ehm… se llamaban… ¿Y qué importa? –

–Pero papi, la gente tiene nombre… tú mismo me lo enseñaste…–Sasuke hizo una mueca.

–Bien se llamaba…Naruto y …¡Sasuke! –Exclamó desesperado.

–¿Cómo tú y el tito Naru? –Exclamó maravillada la menor. Sasuke asintió.

"_Sus nombres eran Naruto y Sasuke, aunque el rubio era bastante idio…_"

–¡Papá! –Sasuke carraspeó.

"_Tras despedirse de sus padres, abandonaron la humilde cabaña en la que siempre habían vivido. Después de mucho caminar llegaron a las proximidades de un espeso bosque, encontrando a un viejo con una peresosa mula cargada de leña, que les habló…_

–_¿Dónde van idiotas? ¿No saben que este bosque está encantado? –_

_Ambos se encogieron de hombros._

–_No teníamos ni idea dattebayo–repuso Naruto –Pero tampoco queremos detenernos, porque hemos dejado nuestra casa en busca de aventuras y buena fortuna!_

–_Como sea –Dijo el viejo frunciendo el seño– Intenten cruzar el bosque antes de que caiga la noche, porque suceden cosas extrañas y peligrosas…–_

–_Vale –Comentó Sasuke desinteresado– Seguiremos tu consejo viejo–_

–_¡De eso ni en broma teme! ¿No dijimos que iríamos en busca de aventuras? –_

–_Pero donde no nos corten el cuello usuratonkashi–_

–_¡Gallina! –_

–_¡Cállense y váyanse luego! –Les gritó el viejo empujándolos a ambos con su bastón dentro del bosque –Estos idiotas…–_

_Caminaron durante lo que les pareció horas. Y al parecer el bosque era lo bastante grande e intrincado, que al caer la noche no habían podido salir de la espesura…_

–_¡Te dije que no doblaras dobe! ¡Los letreros están hechos para guiar a la gente idiota! –_

–_¡Cállate teme! ¡No es mi culpa que el bosque sea endemoniadamente espeso! –_

_Después de horas de discutir, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era tenderse a dormir bajo el resguardo de un árbol, agradeciendo el no haber visto nada raro hasta ahora…_

_Regidos por la larga caminata, no tardaron en quedarse profundamente dormidos. Y de pronto, un gran ruido hizo un eco en sus oídos despertándolos a ambos._

–_¿Qué mier…?–Exclamó Sasuke despertándose y zamarreando a Naruto –¡Dobe despierta! –_

–_aww rico ramen…–Sasuke golpeó a Naruto quien se levantó de improviso– ¡Nos atacan los ramen! Teme que harem… ¡Me golpeaste! –_

–_¡Mira idiota! –Apuntó hacia su izquierda. Naruto se volteó para ver un hermoso zorro naranja que se había detenido ante ellos con curiosidad._

–_¡Que lindo zorro! –Exclamó Naruto– ¡Lo quiero dattebayo! –_

_Al darse cuenta del deseo del chico, el zorro gruñó y corriendo, se perdió entre los árboles. Iba a una gran velocidad, pero no lo suficiente como para que los dos hermanos, tan agiles como ninjas le siguieran la carrera…"_

–Papá, ¿la historia es yaoi? –Exclamó Mizuki. Sasuke hiso una mueca de horror.

–¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra? –

–El tío Sai me contó la otra vez. Dijo que él pensaba que tú y él tío Naru fueron como mamá y tu…– Sasuke tembló de la rabia. Ya tendría algunas palabras con la copia barata acerca de sus hijas –¡¿Pero yo no le creí eh? Pero me gustó lo que me contó de eso…–

–_Igual a su madre_ –Susurró para él –Es mejor que no te juntes con el "tío Sai" hija –

"_De pronto, ambos hermanos vieron interrumpida su carrera. Hadas diminutas aparecieron entre ellos formando un círculo._

–_Déjennos pasar dattebayo –Susurró Naruto enojado al ver truncada su carrera._

–_Idiota –Dijo una de las hadas, desasiendo el corro, y dejando a los hermanos proseguir. De pronto Naruto divisó al zorro._

–_¡Hey teme! ¡Por ahí se va el zorro! –_

_Cuando estuvieron a punto de darle alcance, el zorro se introdujo en el hueco de un gran árbol y desapareció._

–_¡Entremos dattebayo! –Dijo Naruto. Sasuke lo detuvo del brazo._

–_¿Qué parte de "quiero salir vivo de aquí" no entiendes dobe? –_

–_¡Tienes miedo teme? –Preguntó burlesco. Sasuke gruñó._

–_Claro que no idiota –Susurró entrando primero._

_Al traspasar el agujero, observaron que se estaba ensanchando y se perdía en las entradas de la tierra. Siguieron avanzando por la gran cueva casi a tientas, hasta que de pronto, observaron una claridad a lo lejos…_

_Guiándose por la luz hallaron la salida y fueron a parar a un hermoso valle lleno de flores, árboles frutales y verdes colinas. No divisaron a otro ser humano que una pastorcilla que cuidaba sus ovejas._

–_¡Oye! ¿Has visto a un zorro naranjo? Lo andamos siguiendo –Dijo Naruto. La chica hizo una mueca de terror._

–_Se fue a refugiarse en sus castillo, miren es aquel– Apuntó hacia una colina._

–_¡Vamos dattebayo! –Respondió el rubio levantando un brazo._

–_¡No, esperen! ¡Puede ser peligroso! –Dijo la chica mirándolos a ambos. Naruto la ignoró adelantándose._

–_Si no me hizo caso a mí, dudo que te escuche… –Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. Y dándole la espalda si guió a su hermano._

_Al llegar al río que se anteponía al castillo del zorro, los hermanos dictaminaron que no podían atravesarlo. Suerte que en la orilla había una barca amarrada y el barquero les preguntó si querían pasar al otro lado. Ellos asintieron y cruzaron el río. Tras agradecer al barquero, subieron hasta el castillo y entraron en él. Recorrieron sus salones, sin dar con el zorro naranjo. Y cuando decidieron volver tras sus pasos y llegaron al patio, vieron avanzar hacia ellos a una anciana con una bandeja de plata en las manos. En la bandeja habían dos anillos: uno de oro y el otro de hierro._

–_¿Quién diablos eres? –Preguntó Naruto a la anciana._

–_Soy la reina de las flores y sé que han venido en busca del zorro naranjo de nueve colas. Ahora bien; solo uno podrá conseguirlo–_

–_¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sasuke ceñudo._

–_Porque deben escoger un anillo, y el zorro será del que acierte en la elección –_

_Naruto se apoderó del anillo de oro y se lo puso en el dedo. Sasuke, bufando y poniendo mala cara tuvo que conformarse con el de hierro._

–_¡Zorro dattebayo! ¡Quiero que vengas! –_

_El grito del rubio resonó en la profundidad de los bosques en mil ecos diferentes hasta perderse. Pero el zorro no dio señales de vida._

_Naruto, enojado y haciendo bocina con sus manos, gritó aún más fuerte;_

–_¡Zorro maldito! ¡He dicho que el gran Naruto desea que te presentes ante mí! – Después de un pequeño sonido, apareció y se acercó mansamente ante un muy contento rubio._

–_Te felicito dobe –Susurró Sasuke indiferente._

_Naruto, ansioso por probar el zorro se montó en él y gritó._

–_¡Corre! –_

_Y el zorro naranjo, se alejó veloz._

–_¡Más aprisa! ¿Acaso no puedes volar? –Gritó extasiado._

_Y apenas hubo pronunciado palabra, el zorro naranjo se elevó por los aires, sobre los ríos, valles y montañas._

_Mientras tanto Sasuke, mirando como su hermano se alejaba dijo a la anciana._

–_Estoy contento por el dobe, le hacía falta algo de éxtasis para callarse–Se encogió de hombros. La anciana sonrió._

–_No te preocupes y frota tu anillo, te llevarás una sorpresa–_

_Así lo hiso Sasuke, y la anciana se convirtió en una hermosa joven de pelos pelirrosa…_"

–_¡Es mamá! – Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa, y siguió leyendo._

"–_¿Qué significa? – Preguntó Sasuke, prendado de la belleza de la chica._

–_Significa que el anillo te hace dueño del castillo con todos sus tesoros –repuso la reina haciendo una gran sonrisa._

–_No me interesa ni el castillo, ni los tesoros… –Sonrió tomando la mano de la pelirosa– Doy todo eso a cambio de casarme contigo…–_

–_Te casarás conmigo entonces…Pero el castillo sigue siendo tuyo… –Sonrió acercándose a los labios del azabache, sellándolos con los suyos._

_Mientras tanto Naruto, como ignoraba que el zorro había sido hecho de nieve, le obligó a acercarse al sol._

–_¿Qué diabl…?– Maldijo al ver que el zorro se convertía en lluvia. Y dando un grito creyó que se estrellaría contra el suelo. Aunque afortunadamente para él fue a dar a un prado cubierto de hierba, que amortiguó la caída._

_Devolviéndose hacia el castillo con disgusto, su rostro cambió al llegar a tiempo a la boda de su hermano que se celebró en el castillo con presencia de sus padres…_"

.

–Y fueron felices por siempre– Cerró el libro. Sasuke sonrió al ver a sus dos pequeñas dormir. Se levantó sigilosamente, intentando no despertarlas –Manos a la obra –Suspiró levantando los puños.

–Wow…No quemaron la casa…–Sonrió Sakura con un chocolate en la boca algunas horas más tarde.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza bajo el diario que leía –Bienvenida –Susurró volviendo a la faena.

–¡Mamá! –Gritaron ambas corriendo a los brazos de su madre que gustosa las abrasó.

–¡Mis amores! –Sonrió la mujer– ¿Cómo se portó su padre? –

–¡Bieen! Pa' leyó un cuento –Dijo la menor sonriendo.

–¡Y cocinó algo que no tenía tomate! –

–Porque no había en la alacena…– Susurró indignado el Uchiha. Sakura lanzó una risita.

Sasuke miró a su pequeña familia y sonrió. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían sufrido, apenas si creía que había logrado casarse con una maravillosa mujer que le dio 3 hermosos hijos. Sin contar a su pequeño que venía en camino, claro.

Se sintió afortunado, y más aún cuando su esposa se apoyó en él sonriendo. Sasuke sonrió también, rodeándola con los brazos y besándola en la frente.

–Gracias, me diste una hermosa familia –Susurró el Uchiha. Sakura sonrió.

Y Sasuke se sintió tan o más afortunado que el Sasuke del cuento.

.

.

.

Owari.

* * *

><p>Que meloso xD! es la primera vez que escribo un sasusaku... y no quedó tan mal... (aunque vomité sangre por ello ¬¬ ok no xD!)<p>

Bien, espero que te haya gustado mami 3! -piensa que su oneshot no tenía ni pies ni cabeza-

saludos!


End file.
